


Alone in the shadows

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Alone in the shadows

He's always got lots of people around him – talking, smiling, asking for an autograph. My other brother gets a lot of attention too – everyone wants to know how it feels to be him.

I've always remained in the shadows, and I thought I wanted that, until the girls stepped into our lives. In the end, it was trouble only for me – I'd never felt so left out.

One day, she entered my life with an all access pass and a backstage smile. She won my heart with a simple sentence.

"You're not alone anymore."


End file.
